vocalyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't touch me by CreeP-P Eyeris (German Translation)
Don't touch me Computerabhängige starren auf den Bildschirm Virtuelle Realität,aber die Realität möchte schreien Beißend auf meiner Zunge Es dauert viel zu lange Es ging zu weit Ich sehe mich selbst stolpernd - 'Psycho' 'Verrückt' 'Mental' - Neu hinzugefügte Etiketten Bitte,fasst mich nicht an... Bitte,fasst mich nicht an Bitte,in aller Güte Gottes 'Bitte,fasst mich nicht verfickt nochmal an' - Internet wird... . Internet hat... . Internet hatte... . Internet ist tot ?! Internet ist gut! . Internet ist großartig! . Internet ist gemein! . Internet ist tot . - Lass es sie nicht sehen Lass es sie nicht sehen Löscht euren Internetverlauf Lasst sie Lügen sehen Aber du wirst krepieren Fabrizierte Wahrheit aller Verstorbenen 'Sorry,für deinen Verlust...' 'Er war eine verlorene Ursache' Er sagte gerade auf Wiedersehen Ich bin ein kleiner Lügner Ich sterbe in dem Feuer Bitte,fasst mich nicht an Fasst mich verfickt nochmal nicht an 'Ich lüge,sodass es mir gut geht' Ich werde verordnet - 'Sorry,für deinen Verlust,man...' 'Kannte ihn,wie die Rückseite meiner Hand' Du bist ein kleiner Lügner Du stirbst in dem Feuer - Wir rufen nach MUTTI Wenn wir aufhören zu Weinen Im Alter von 12 DAS FERNSEHEN macht's uns klar Sei nicht REGULÄR Du bist ein Raubtier Lasst uns KREATIV werden Ihr seid verboten Liebe stirbt um 6:00 Immernoch ABC am Lernen PARANORMALE Filme Videos ZÄHNE ZIEHEN KINDER IN DER STADT SIND TOT Kriechende Fakten unter meiner Haut Steckenbleibend im RAUM DES ROTS DÄMONEN GEWINNEN LASSEN - Internet wird... . Internet hat... . Internet hatte... . Internet ist tot ?! Internet ist gut! . Internet ist großartig! . Internet ist gemein! . Internet ist tot . - Lass sie es nicht sehen Lass sie es nicht sehen Löscht euren Internetverlauf Lasst sie Lügen sehen Aber du wirst krepieren Fabrizierte Wahrheiten aller Verstorbenen - 'Sorry,für deinen Verlust...' 'Er war eine verlorene Ursache' Er sagte gerade sein auf Wiedersehen Ich bin ein kleiner Lügner Ich sterbe in dem Feuer Bitte,fasst mich nicht an Fasst mich verfickt nochmal nicht an 'Ich lüge,um mich gut zu fühlen' Ich werde verordnet 'Sorry für deinen Verlust,man...' 'Ich kannte ihn,wie die Rückseite meiner Hand' Du bist ein kleiner Lügner Du stirbst in dem Feuer - Sind wir fertig? Sind wir weg? Ich bin müde Ich bin müde Können wir jetzt aufhören? Ich bin so müde So ausgelaugt Bitte,fasst mich nicht an BITTE,FASST MICH NICHT AN BITTE,HÖRT AUF ZU REDEN FASST MICH VERFICKT NOCHMAL NICHT AN!! ICH BIN SO MÜDE VOM GANZEM BULLSHIT - Ich fahre fort Es ist alles weg ICH BIN MÜDE VON DER GANZEN SCHEISSE ICH BIN FERTIG MÜDE MÜDE VON DER GANZEN SCHEISSE - ... (Manchmal...) (...bist du fertig mit jedem,dir inklusive) (Sodass du dir dein eigenes Leben willst,als es wieder hinzukriegen) (Und das ist nicht gut!) (Du bedeutest viel mehr als du denkst) (Du bist nicht schwach) (Du bist nicht alleine) (Ich sollte wissen,dass ich im selben Punkt bin,worüber wir gerade reden) (Aber wir werden es schaffen) (Ich verspreche es) (Mach was du liebst,versuche einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren) (Frage nach Hilfe) (Es ist stärker,wenn du dir im Klaren darüber bist,was falsch ist) (Es wird schwer,aber du kannst es schaffen) - 'Sorry,für deinen Verlust...' 'Er war eine verlorene Ursache' Er sagte gerade auf Wiedersehen Ich bin ein kleiner Lügner Ich sterbe in dem Feuer - Bitte,fasst mich nicht an Fasst mich verfickt nochmal nicht an 'Ich lüge,um mich gut zu fühlen' Ich werde verordnet 'Sorry,für deinen Verlust man...' 'Kannte ihn wie die Rückseite meiner Hand' Du bist ein kleiner Lügner Du stirbst in dem Feuer - (Du kannst es schaffen!) (Ich glaube an dich!) --------------------------------------------------------------- Link(Original):https://youtu.be/nl-qexH5mzg Category:Vocaloid Category:CreeP-PEyeris